


Glenanne and Porter

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Rewrite, Common Law Fusion, Detectives, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two detectives go to therapy.  It gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glenanne and Porter

**Author's Note:**

> Fusion with Common Law. (Common Law fandom tag removed 2/2/14.)

"Excuse me," a man said, timidly raising his hand. He and a small gathering of people are in a multipurpose room in Miami, used by Zumba instructors, acting troupes, and in this case, a couple's therapy session. "I don't think you're supposed to be smoking that in here."

"Well, where else can I smoke? I can't smoke in a store now. I can't smoke in a restaurant. Why can't I smoke at my own couples therapy session?" 

"There are other people who don't like the second hand smoke, Maddie." 

"Nobody's said anything about it until now."

Maddie--Doctor Madeline Westen--gestured to the man and the woman he was sitting beside. "I don't think I've introduced our new couple to our therapy session. "This is Fiona and Jesse. I've known Fiona for several years now. She used to date my son, Michael."

"That was the biggest mistake of my life," Fiona whispered. 

"Jesse is her partner. Well, not in that way. They work together at the Miami Metro Police Department. They're detectives." 

Jesse took in a breath. "Our supervisor, Sam, sent us to couples therapy because he thought that our fighting disrupted the police department. He didn't want to break us up because we're the best detectives the department has. It's complicated."

There was a beat. "Well?" Madeline said. "Say hello to them."

The rest of the couples in Madeline's couple session said hello to Jesse and Fiona, and Jesse and Fiona said hello back. 

"Now that we've all said hello, I have an exercise we can all do." She grabbed a stack of paper and handed it to the man on her left. "Intimacy and trust exercises. I wrote this up to help all of you get to know your partner better. It took me a few hours, but I somehow got it done."

Madeline waited until everyone got a paper before starting the session. 

"Let's start with Jesse and Fiona. Fiona, how long have you known Jesse?"

"Three years. Two and a half _happy_ years, to be exact. The last six months have been hell."

"Yeah, because of Michael." 

"Jesse, you know I don't approve of what Michael did. But he had to do what he did. If he didn't do it he would've lost his job. The least you could do is support his decision."

Madeline stood up. "Enough!"

Fiona and Jesse stopped arguing and looked at Madeline.

"Since _that_ exercise didn't work out the way I wanted it to, let's play a game. How about Never Have I Ever?"

The rest of Madeline's therapy group except for Fiona and Jesse agreed.

"Everyone stand up."

The therapy group stood up. Fiona stamped on Jesse's toes. Jesse groaned. 

"Ouch."

Fiona gave Jesse a smirk.

"Fiona, Jesse, this is a special version of Never Have I Ever. Everyone gathers in a--"

Fiona and Jesse's cell phone rang. Fiona looked at her caller ID.

"Ugh. Sorry, Madeline, but it's Sam. He wants us back at the station. That's so like him." 

Fiona ran out of the therapy room. 

"Don't forget your questionnaires!" Madeline yelled.

Jesse grabbed a couple of the questionnaires and ran after Fiona.


End file.
